Todavía hay esperanza
by 050489
Summary: NARUSAKUy un poco de Sasusaku. Cap 3 subido: Sasuke se ha dado cuenta de que necesita a un ninja médico en Hebi.Sakura despierta.
1. Encuentro

**Este fic esta basado en el manga, y si no te has leído hasta el capítulo 256 del manga es recomendable no leerlo porque contienen spoilers y además no lo entenderán muy bien…Espero que les guste. Paring: SasuSaku, NaruSaku.**

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

"¡Lo tengo!"-anunció uno de los perros que acompañaban a Sakura-"¡he encontrado el rastro de Sasuke!"

Sakura se puso seria. "¿En qué dirección está?"

"Por aquí"-contestó el perro a la vez que corría hacia el norte. Sakura y el otro perro ninja le siguieron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maldito niñato…"-dijo Deidara con una mano en su estómago intentando que dejara de salir sangre. Su compañero Tobi yacía a su lado incosciente-"Volveremos a vernos…Sausuke Uchiha…"

Deidara recogió a su compañero con su brazo y con la poca masa que le quedaba hizo un pájaro blanco para que les llevara hasta un sitio donde recuperarse.

Sasuke, que anteriormente estaba en la segunda fase de su transformación, poco a poco fue recuperando su aspecto normal. Su respiración era agitada, y aunque había vencido, su cuerpo no podía más. Sintió como el chakra se agotaba hasta el límite haciendo que cayera de rodillas. El cansancio y la fatiga hicieron que finalmente cayera incosciente. Lo último que sintió fue un chakra conocido acercándose hacia él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura apresuró el paso al sentir tres grandes chackras en pleno combate. Cada paso que daba se confirmaban sus dudas: uno de ellos pertenecía a Sasuke. Minutos después los tres chackras dejaron de sentirse. Dos de ellos habían desaparecido por completo y uno se apagaba poco a poco.

"¡Estamos muy cerca!"-informó uno de los perros.

Al estar más cerca, Sakura supo sin ninguna duda que el chakra que se apagaba era el de Sasuke. Apretó los puños y aumentó su velocidad.

El perro guía se paró minutos después en un claro del bosque. "Demasiado tarde…"-dijo al contemplar el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo.

Sakura se quedó petrificada al ver la escena mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro."No…no…"-susurró la chica. "¡Sasuke-kun!"-gritó mientras corría hacia él.

Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo y le puso boca arriba. "No dejaré que mueras, ¡te lo prometo!"-dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho del chico.

"Sakura…"-dijo uno de los perros -"es inútil, Sasuke ya está…"

"¡No!"-gritó ella-"¡aún puedo salvarlo!"

Los perros se miraron y volvieron a mirar a la chica con pena.

Sakura puso todo su empeño en reanimar al Uchiha, pero no conseguía nada. Entonces, recordó a Chiyoba-sama y la técnica que había usado para devolverle la vida a Gaara.

"Eso es"-se dijo a sí misma-"puedo hacerlo, puedo hacer esa técnica. Le transmitiré mi energía vital". Cuando volvió a Konoha después de la misión en la arena, le preguntó a su maestra Tsunade si sabía hacer esa técnica. Tsunade se la enseñó y además le enseñó una forma de transmitir un 80 de energía vital para que quien la realizara pudiera sobrevivir.

Sakura concentró todo su chackra en la palma de la mano y la trasmitió al cuerpo del Uchiha. Después lo movió dentro de sus órganos haciendo que volvieran a funcionar. Por último, realizó un sello y volvió a poner las manos sobre Sasuke para trasmitirle su energía vital. Poco a poco, sintió cómo su vida se apagaba, pero se sintió feliz porque la técnica le estaba saliendo bien. "Te lo prometí…"-dijo en su último suspiro antes de desmayarse.

Los perros corrieron hacia Sakura al verla desplomarse sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke.

"¡Sakura!"-gritaron al llegar a ella-"¡¿Qué te pasa?!"

"Mierda…se supone que estamos aquí para que no le pasara nada"-dijo furioso uno de los perros-"¡quédate con ella, voy a buscar al grupo más cercano!"

El otro perro asintió y siguió intentando reanimar a la chica. Para su sorpresa, el que abrió los ojos fue Sasuke.

El Uchiha había abierto los ojos y ahora miraba el cielo confundido, intentando recordar lo que había pasado. "Yo…luche contra ellos…hice que huyeran y me desmayé…"-pensó.

Poco a poco, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar y sintió que algo lo estaba aprisionando. Miró hacia abajo para comprobar de qué se trataba y se encontró con medio cuerpo de Sakura desplomado sobre su pecho.

Sasuke se reincorporó con lentitud y el cuerpo de Sakura se movió hasta quedar encima de sus piernas. Después se percató de que un perro estaba junto a ellos.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"-preguntó Sasuke al perro.

"Sakura estaba intentando curarte cuando de repente se desmayó"-informó el perro.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a Sakura y acercó una mano a su cuello. Era débil, pero todavía tenía pulso.

"Se muere"-anunció Sasuke.

"¿Cómo que se muere?"-preguntó el perro alarmado.

Sasuke cogió a Sakura en brazos y se puso en pie.

"Su pulso cada vez es más lento, si no hacemos algo se morirá"-dijo Sasuke.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"-preguntó el perro al verle coger a Sakura.

Sasuke desapareció de allí sin contestar para dirigirse a Konoha con la chica en brazos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Esperad"-dijo una chica de ojos blancos deteniéndose en una rama.

Naruto y Yamato se detuvieron también y miraron intrigados a la chica.

"Se acerca uno de los perros de Kakashi"-dijo la chica.

Como Hinata había predicho, instantes después apareció un perro entre los árboles.

"¡Yamato!"-gritó el perro acercándose a él- "Sa…Sa…"-dijo intentando recuperar el aliento-"Sakura…"

Naruto se puso tenso al oír su nombre. "¿Qué pasa con Sakura?¿Le ha pasado algo?"

"No lo sabemos, de repente se desplomó mientras intentaba reanimar a Sasuke"

"¿Habeis encontrado a Sasuke? ¡¿Y por qué no avisaron a los demás?!"-gritó Yamato.

"Porque lo encontramos sin vida, y al intentar reanimarlo Sakura cayó incosciente"-informó el perro.

Naruto apretó los puños temiéndose lo peor. El también había presenciado la resurrección de Gaara gracias al sacrificio de Chiyoba y temía que Sakura hubiera hecho lo mismo.

"Llévanos hasta ella"-dijo Naruto muy serio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah…estoy harta de tanto papeleo…"-dijo la quinta Hokage mientras revisaba los informes de las últimas misiones-"si sigo así voy a…"

Tsunade detuvo su frase y miró de reojo la ventana. "Ese chackra…"-pensó.

Segundos después Sasuke apareció frente a ella con su discípula en brazos.

"¿Qué hace Sakura en tus brazos?¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué le has hecho???!!!!"-preguntó furiosa acercándose al chico.

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Sakura se muere"-dijo Sasuke sin desviar la mirada.

Tsunade abrió los ojos al máximo y se acercó corriendo a tocar el cuerpo de su alumna. Era cierto, tenía muy poca energía vital y su pulso era muy lento.

"Menos de un 20 …ha hecho una transferencia vital…"-pensó Tsunade -"Sakura…"

"Se lo ruego, cúrela"-dijo Sasuke.

Tsunade miró al Uchiha con determinación. "Sígueme"-ordenó.

Sasuke obedeció y siguió a Tsunade hasta el hospital de Konoha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto y su equipo llegó al lugar donde Sakura encontró a Sasuke, pero allí sólo estaba un perro ninja.

"¿Dónde está Sakura?"-preguntó Naruto al perro que estaba allí.

"No lo sé, de repente desapareció con ella en brazos sin decir nada"

"¿Quién?"-dijo Naruto impaciente-"¿Quién se la llevó en brazos?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"-informó el perro.

"¿Y no te dijo dónde se la llevaba?"-preguntó Yamato.

"No pero…"-dijo el perro-"dijo que se estaba muriendo"

Naruto, Hinata y Yamato se alarmaron.

"Oh no…"-dijo Hinata.

"Mierda…"-dijo Yamato.

Naruto se mantuvo callado durante un rato con la cabeza agachada y los puños apretados. "¡Al hospital de Konoha!"-dijo finalmente.

"¿Al hospital de Konoha?"-preguntó Yamato-¿crees que Sasuke la ha llevado allí?"

"No lo creo, lo sé"-dijo Naruto-"Sasuke sabe que la mejor ninja médico es Tsunade, y seguro que la ha llevado ante ella"

"Pero Naruto, recuerda que Sasuke os intentó matar a Sakura y a ti, ¿de veras piensas que ahora quiere salvarla?"-preguntó Yamato.

"¡Si!"-gritó Naruto-"¡Sasuke es un idiota, pero aún conserva sentimientos hacia nosotros! Aquella vez estaba actuando delante de Orochimaru, no tenía intención de matarnos, estoy seguro…Sasuke no dejará que Sakura muera…lo sé"

Acto seguido desapareció de allí para dirigirse al hospital de Konoha.

"Naruto-kun…"-dijo Hinata al verle desaparecer.

"Ah…."-suspiro Yamato-"vamos Hinata"

"Hai"-contestó ella.

Yamato y Hinata salieron detrás de Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola a todos los lectores. Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les haya gustado mucho. Ya estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo, dentro de poco estará listo. ¡Que pasen un buen día!**


	2. Los lazos que nos unen

**Capítulo 2: Los lazos que nos unen**

Sasuke esperaba en el tejado del hospital de Konoha noticias acerca del estado. Estaba en el tejado porque Tsunade no quería causar ninguna conmoción en el hospital con su llegada antes de que Sakura estuviera fuera de peligro. Tsunade le prometió que le avisaría con cualquier novedad.

Allí solo, el Uchiha pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Tsunade hace unos minutos.

FLASHBACK

"_¿Qué le ha pasado?"-preguntó Sasuke._

"_Sakura ha hecho una transferencia vital del 80"-informó Tsunade-"Es una técnica que se una para reanimar a un compañero en caso de emergencia en el que quien hace la técnica transfiere un 80 de su energía vital al herido. Es una técnica muy complicada que pocos ninjas saben hacer y muy peligrosa porque requiere un control extremo del chakra, con un solo fallo de cálculo quien realiza la técnica puede morir. Te ha salvado la vida."_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sasuke cerró los ojos e intentó pensar. No sabía que hacer en esta situación. Debería de estar buscando a Itachi, pero no podía irse sin saber que Sakura estaba bien.

Por mucho que intentara deshacerse de esos 'lazos' que tenía con Naruto y Sakura, le era imposible. Aún pensaba en ellos y los momentos felices que habían vivido juntos. Además, no ayudaba que ellos estuvieran siempre detrás suya recordándole que le querían y que querían que regresara.

Su sueño hubiera sido matar a Itachi y volver a Konoha con su equipo, pero sabía que en el momento en que se fue con Orochimaru, traicionó a la villa y ya no le dejarían volver como uno más, por mucho que Naruto y Sakura insistiesen.

El Uchiha volvió a abrir los ojos al sentir ese chakra tan conocido aproximarse hacia él a una gran velocidad. Sonrió y sin darse la vuelta saludó al recién llegado.

"¿Que hay, Naruto?"-dijo dándole la espalda.

"¿Dónde… está… Sakura?"-preguntó Naruto mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"En la sala de urgencias"-resondió Sasuke.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, tal y como había supuesto, Sasuke aún sentía algo por ellos. Era como en los viejos tiempos, demostraba su cariño hacia ellos en los momentos críticos, cuando alguno de los dos corría peligro. Sasuke siempre luchaba por mantenerles a salvo. Por protegerles.

"Lo sabía…"-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos. "¿El qué sabias?"-preguntó.

"Que aún no has roto esos 'lazos' con Sakura y conmigo"-dijo Naruto feliz.

"Cállate"-dijo Sasuke molesto-"he traído a Sakura al hospital sólo porque me sentía culpable, nada más"

"¿Culpable?"-preguntó Naruto-"¿culpable por qué?¿qué es lo que pasó exactamente?"

"…"-Sasuke no contestó.

"Ah…"-suspiró Naruto- "Se lo preguntaré a Tsunade-sama…"-dijo dándose media vuelta.

"Me salvó"-dijo Sasuke

Naruto se dio la vuelta y le miró confundido. "¿Te salvó?"-preguntó-"¿en qué sentido?"

"Estaba al borde de la muerte y ella me transfirió un 80 de su energía vital para salvarme…"-confesó Sasuke

"¿Por qué estuviste al borde de la muerte?"-preguntó Naruto.

"No es de tu incumbencia, piérdete ya dobe"-dijo en un tono de enfado.

Naruto se quedó callado unos instantes mirando la espalda de Sasuke. No podía creerse que al fin estuviera en Konoha. Después se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el borde del tejado.

"Voy a ver a Sakura…¿vienes?"-preguntó Naruto deteniéndose un segundo.

"Hmp"-masculló dándole la espalda a Naruto.

Naruto sonrió interiormente. Era el Sasuke de siempre, en el fondo no había cambiado nada. Después caminó por el tejado hasta la ventana más próxima y entró en el hospital. Llegó hasta la sala de urgencias y espero hasta que algún médico saliera o entrara de allí. Minutos después Yamato y Hinata se acercaron hasta donde estaba.

"Tenías razón"-dijo Yamato al llegar-"Sasuke aún se preocupa por vosotros, aunque sea una mínima parte"

Yamato y Hinata se sentaron en el banco junto a Naruto a esperar noticias sobre Sakura.

Tras media hora, Naruto, Yamato y Hinata miraron hacia la puerta al oír el sonido del pomo girarse. De la sala de urgencias salió Tsunade exhausta.

"Tsunade no bachan"-gritó Naruto-"¿cómo está Sakura?"

"¿Naruto?"-se extrañó Tsunade-"¿qué haces aquí?"

"Uno de los perros ninjas que acompañaban a Sakura nos avisó"-informó Naruto.

"Sakura esta estable, ya ha recuperado su energía hasta un 70, en breve se despertara"-dijo Tsunade contenta-"Ahora, si me disculpáis, voy a descansar un rato…"

Los tres ninjas sonrieron.

"Gracias Tsunade no bachan"-dijo Naruto.

"No hay de qué, Sakura también es mi alumna y la aprecio mucho"-confesó Tsunade.

"¿Puedo pasar a verla?"-preguntó Naruto-"ella siempre viene a verme cuando estoy en el hospital"

Tsunade asintió. "Si, pero no la hagas enfadar ¿eh?"

Naruto rió. "Tranquila, iré con cuidado"

Antes de entrar, Naruto miró a sus compañeros. "Sasuke está en el tejado del hospital y estoy seguro de que se quedará hasta que Sakura se recupere, pero no se va a dejar capturar."

"Nosotros nos encargamos de informar al resto"-dijo Yamato apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Hinata-"nos reuniremos con el grupo para informarles de lo que ha pasado"

Yamato sabía perfectamente que Naruto y Sakura sentían algo más el uno por el otro y quiso dejarles solos. Hinata, muy a su pesar, comprendió la acción de Yamato y se despidió de Naruto.

"Adios, Naruto-kun"-dijo simulando una sonrisa. En el fondo, sabía que Naruto amaba a Sakura más que nada, pero ella seguiría queriéndolo en silencio.

Naruto entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido en la habitación y se acercó hasta un lado de la cama de Sakura. No tenía ningún respirador artificial ni vengas que cubrieran su cuerpo, puesto que ya había recuperado la mayor parte de su energía vital.

"Sakura…prometimos que lo haríamos juntos"-susurró Naruto sin dejar de mirar a la chica-"lo siento, no estaba allí para ayudarte…"

Naruto sintió deseos de abrazarla, pero en el estado en el que estaba no era lo más recomendable.

"Al final, has sido tu la que has traído a Sasuke de vuelta, aunque no haya sido directamente, pero tu le has salvado y ha regresado gracias a ti..."-dijo Naruto en un suave tono de voz-"Eres increíble…siempre lo he pensado…por eso…por eso me gustas tanto"

Naruto cogió la mano de Sakura con la suya y la acarició con suavidad. "¿Sabes?"-susurró de nuevo-"Sasuke aún no ha roto los lazos que le unen a nosotros…todavía tiene sentimientos hacia nosotros…todavía hay esperanza"

El rubio miró por la ventana al sentir allí el chackra de Sasuke pero allí no había nadie. Sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que Sasuke estaba ahí hace un momento.

"Tengo que irme, Sasuke está esperando a que me vaya para verte, estoy seguro…"-dijo esbozando una suave sonrisa-"mañana vendré a visitarte…aunque con lo fuerte que eres, mañana estarás recuperada totalmente"

Naruto soltó la mano de la chica y salió de la sala de urgencias, no sin antes echar un último vistazo hacia Sakura. "Sakura-chan…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Gracias por los reviews!**


	3. Despertar

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Sasuke asomó la cabeza por la ventana de la sala de urgencias. Sin hacer ningún ruido, se introdujo en la sala y acercó hasta la cabecera de la cama donde estaba Sakura y se quedó mirándola unos instantes. "Idiota..."-pensó acercando su mano a un mechón rosado-"no tenías que haberlo hecho...se supone que tenéis que odiarme..." El chico siguió juguetando con el pelo de Sakura sin apartar la vista de su rostro. Estuvo así unos minutos, sin decir ni una palabra. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y que su equipo, Hebi, le estaría buscando.

"Lo siento"-dijo soltando el mechón rosado-"no puedo quedarme hasta que despiertes, mi equipo me estará buscando ahora mismo y tengo cosas que hacer..."

Con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado, Sasuke salió de allí por la ventana. Subió a la azotéa para saltar entre los tejados con la intención de que nadie le viera. Sin embargo, un chico rubio e hiperactivo le estaba esperando allí.

"¿Que quieres ahora?"-le preguntó Sasuke secamente.

"Déjanos ayudarte"-dijo muy serio Naruto.

"Ya tengo un equipo, no os necesito"-contestó el Uchiha.

"Nosotros somos tu equipo, el equipo 7"-dijo Uzumaki muy convencido.

"Hmp"-musitó ignorando las palabras del rubio.

"Además, ya has visto lo útil que es un ninja médico como Sakura"-dijo Naruto-"y sabes que nadie le echa tantos cojones como yo"

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa. "No seas pesado, no voy a llevaros conmigo"

"¡¿Por qué eres tan inmaduro?!"-le gritó Naruto-"¡¡acepta por una vez nuestra ayuda!!"

"Es verdad, tu eres el más maduro de todos..."-dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo

"Al menos acepto la ayuda que me ofrecen mis amigos"-dijo el rubio.

"¿Amigos?"-dijo Sasuke sorprendido-"¿Aún usas esa palabra conmigo?"

"Si, y no pienso dejar de usarla"

Sasuke miró a Naruto. El rubio tenía una mirada decidida y un semblante firme. Le conocía, y sabía que no iba a echarse atrás.

"Ah..."-suspiró el Uchiha poniendo una mano en su cadera-"Sólo tú y Sakura, no quiero a nadie más de Konoha"

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto, nunca esperó una respuesta afirmativa de Sasuke. "¿Q-Que...?"

"Necesito un ninja médico, y después de Tsunade Sakura es la mejor"-dijo Sasuke-"Y tú..."

"¡¡¡Yo soy el más fuerte de Konoha!!!"-gritó Naruto entusiasmado y emitiendo un brillo intenso por sus ojos.

"Tu no me haces falta realmente, pero eres un pesado y sé que me seguirás haga lo que haga..."-dijo Sasuke en un bufido-"además, no tengo tiempo para estar cuidando de Sakura, necesito que seas el que protega a nuestro único ninja médico"

Naruto sonrió. "¡Si, el quipo 7 junto de nuevo!"-gritó dando saltos.

"No somos el equipo 7, somos Hebi. Yo soy el jefe y todos me obedeceis¿queda claro?"-dijo

Sasuke.

Naruto hizo una mueca. "¿Hebi?"-dijo en un tono de burla-"¿qué clase de nombre es Hebi?¿a quién se le ocurrió"

"Callate dobe, no he pedido tu opinión"-dijo fulminando al chico con la mirada.

Naruto rió."Hoy puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, no conseguirás que borre la sonrisa de mi cara..."-dijo mirando al cielo-"Además, en cierto modo, he cumplido la promesa que le hice a Sakura..."

Sasuke le miró intrigado. "¿Qué promesa?"-preguntó.

"Le prometí que te traería de vuelta"-dijo Naruto sonriente.

"No seas idiota, no he dicho que vaya a volver a Konoha"-dijo Sasuke.

"¿Por qué no?"-preguntó Naruto-"cuando acabemos con Itachi no habrá nada que te impida reguresar"

"No seas ingenuo...aquí todos me odian, soy un traidor"-dijo Sasuke mirando al cielo al igual que Naruto.

"Eso es mentira"-dijo el rubio-"nadie de Konoha te odia, sólo se preguntan qué razón ha hecho que actúes así"

"Hmp"-musitó el Uchiha. "Volver ¿eh?..."-pensó esbozando una sonrisa.

"Por cierto, volví a enfrenterme a Itachi hace poco"-dijo Naruto sacando al Uchiha de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke le miró con interés. "Cuéntamelo"

"Bueno, en realidad no era él, era una especie de copia..."-dijo Naruto rascando su barbilla-"pero tenía las mismas técnicas, incluso me atrapó en una ilusión que no fui capaz de contrarrestar"

"¿Qué mas?"-preguntó Sasuke impaciente-"quiero saberlo todo"

Naruto y Sasuke se pasaron horas hablando. Primero Naruto le contó todo lo sucedido cuando se enfrentaron al falso Itachi y después Sasuke le estuvo explicando todo su plan.

"Eres increible, lo tienes todo calculado"-dijo Naruto al terminar de escuchar el plan.

"Debo irme, mi equipo aún sigue ahí fuera"-dijo Sasuke mirando al horizonte-"recuerda, mañana a media noche nos encontraremos en la cascada de Konoha, a las afueras de la villa"

Naruto asintió. "Nos vemos"

"Hmp"-dijo Sasuke antes de desaparecer.

Naruto le vio alejarse de allí con una increible rapidez. "Tengo mucho que contarte, Sakura-chan..."

---------------------------

---------------------------

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con un chico rubio sentado a los pies de su cama.

"Buenos dias, Sakura-chan"-le dijo el chico alegremente-"tengo buenas noticias"

"¿Na-Naruto...?"-dijo ella incorporándose en la cama-"¿que ha...?"

Sakura abrió los ojos de repente y miró alrededor suya freneticamente.

"¡¿Qué ha pasado?!"-dijo histérica-¿¡dónde está Sasuke?!"

Naruto se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros con suavidad para calmarla."Tranquila, Sasuke está bien. Él fue quien te trajo aquí"

Sakura se calmó al sentir las manos de Naruto en sus hombros y al escuchar sus calmadas palabras. Era extraño que ella fuera la histérica y él el sereno. Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica por la cercanía a la que estaba Naruto.

"¿Do-Donde está...?"-preguntó aún sonrojada.

"Ya se ha ido, pero hay algo que tengo que contarte"-dijo Naruto soltando los hombros de la chica.

"Anoche hablé con Sasuke, y he conseguido que acepte nuestra ayuda"

A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos. "¿D-De verdad?"-preguntó entusiasmada.

Naruto asintió a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa.

"Sé que no es lo que te había prometido, pero al menos volveremos a estar en el mismo equipo. Y, cuando acabemos con ese bastardo de Itachi, traeremos a Sasuke de vuelta, aunque sea a rastras"-dijo Naruto convencido.

Sakura sonrió y unas lágrimas empezaron a emborronar su vista "Naruto..."-susurró emocionada.

Para sorpresa de Naruto, Sakura se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

"Sa-Sakura-chan..."-tartamudeó él muy rojo.

Ella seguía abrazándolo con fuerza y sin dejar de llorar. "Naruto..."-susurró de nuevo entre lágrimas.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al oír su nombre susurrado en su oreja por Sakura.

"Sakura-chan..."-dijo él. Su sonrojo aumentó, pero finalmente movió sus brazos para corresponder el abrazo de la chica.

Al cabo de un rato, Sakura dejó de llorar y comenzó a separarse del chico. Tras separarse se miraron unos instantes a los ojos sin decir nada. No hacían falta palabras, en sus rostros se reflejaba esperanza.

"Gracias por todo"-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

"No tienes nada que agradecerme, eres tu la que ha salvado a Sasuke"-dijo Naruto-"Pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan arriesgado..." -dijo acercando su mano al rostro de la chica. Acarició su mejilla y con el pulgar borró delicadamente el recorrido de las lágrimas. Sakura volvió a sonrojarse pero no apartó la vista, siguió mirando al rubio a los ojos.

Naruto también estaba sonrojado, pero para una vez que la tocaba y no recibía un puñetazo mortal, tenía que aprobechar.

Sakura movió una de sus manos hasta la chaqueta de Naruto y la agarró con fuerza tirando hacia suavemente indicandole que le quería más cerca.

Naruto lo entendió y se acercó más a la chica, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. Sakura se acercó hasta apoyar su frente en la del chico sin dejar de mirarlo. Finalmente, Naruto dio el paso y acercó sus labios a los de la chica para fundirse en un cálido beso.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirándose con ternura y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Bu-Bueno..."-dijo Naruto levantándose y rascando su cabeza-"Me-me tengo que ir ya...jeje..." No podía detener los tembleques y escalofríos que recorrian su cuerpo en ese momento y los compensaba con una risa estúpida.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza y sonrió al ver a Naruto tan mono. "Mañana, antes de encontrarnos con Sasuke a media noche, quiero invitarte al Ichiraku ¿vale?"-dijo la chica sonriente.

"Sa-Sakura-chan..."-dijo él babeando al pensar en ramen gratis-"es la primera vez que me invitas tu". De los ojos del rubio empezaron a salir lágrimas de felicidad.

Sakura rió ante su reacción. "Deja de hacer el bobo o me arrepentiré"-dijo ella.

Naruto sonrió y acercó a la puerta. "Mañana te paso a recoger a las 21.00. ¡Que descanses!"-dijo levantando una mano para despedirse.

Sakura también levantó la mano para despedirse. "¡Nos vemos!"

Era extraño. Se acababa de producir un enorme cambio entre su relación y no habían dicho ni una palabra sobre ello. Ni siquiera para aclarar qué clase de relación tenían ahora que se habían demostrado sus sentimientos mediante un beso. Tal vez no les hiciera falta. Tanto él como ella estaban felices de ser correspondidos y no necesitaban formalizar nada. Al menos de momento...


End file.
